Mount Hyjal
Hyjal Ne vždy bylo možné vstoupit na území Hyjalu, před Cataclysmem byla tato oblast uzavřená i přesto, že zde existuje už od alpha verzí hry samotné. Stejně jako Old Ironforge je také Hyjal jedna ze dvou "tajných" oblastí, které byly otevřeny pro veřejnost i když Hyjal se změnil opravdu hodně pro otevření. Kolem Hyjalu je pochopitelně hodně lore, ale tím se nějak zvlášť nezabývám. Skráceně je to posvátná hora uprostřed Kalimdoru obklopená elfskými lesy. V Bitvě u Mount Hyjalu byla poražena Plamená Legie a byl zabit Archimond. Na vrcholu roste obří strom Nordrassil, který zasadili tři z dračích Aspektů Alexstraza, Ysera a Nozdormu. Potom co byla zničena Studna Věčnosti (Caverns of Time - Well of Eternity), vylil Illidan Stormrage několik lahviček kouzelné vody ze Studny do jezera na vrchu Hyjalu, a tak vlastně studnu "obnovil". Nordrassil byl vysazen, aby nová studna nemohla být znovu zneužita. Old Hyjal Jak je již psáno výše, Hyjal tu existuje už dlouho a považuji ho za jednu z nejhezčích oblastí. Vstup byl vždy z Winterspringu, přesněji z Darkwhisper Gorge, kde byla jeskyně vedoucí na začátek Hyjalu. V této jeskyni byl portál a později se zde objevila brána jako ingame object (doodad_hyjalgate01), na kterou jde na free serverech klikat. Celý vstup je obehnaný neviditelnýma stěnama, ale ne vždy tomu bylo tak, třeba těsně po spuštění WoW se dalo lehce vyskákat dovitř. Později to šlo také jen cesty kolem neviditelných stěn byly složitější, bohužel v těch dobách jsem ještě netočil jak na to. Na mapě na něj sice nešlo kliknout, ale pokud jste byli ve Winterspringu nebo Felwoodu, Hyjal na mapě tvořil velkou část a byl popsaný. Každý kdo byl v Hyjalu byl vidět i ve who/friend/guild listu v zóně Hyjal. Je zajímavé, že Nordrassil byl model M2 a ne WMO jak u tak obrovských věci bývá zvykem. Nový model Nordrassilu existuje v obou formátech a v souborech jsou všechny pojmenované jako "theworldtree", Cataclysm používá také M2 verzi, zajímavé. Na úpatí Hyjalu směrem k Ashenvale jsou dva zelené kouře, které existovali jen od 0.5.5 (a možná dříve) do 3.3.5a, protože v Cataclysmu se měnila mapa. Jejich původ je zatím nejasný, ale koloval mýtus, že se jejich pomocí vstupujde do Emerald Dream. Hyjal existoval nejen jako zóna, ale ve hře jsme mohli a stále můžeme získat například item Nectar, v databázích pak nalezneme mnoho ingame objektů psaných pro Hyjal, NPC, quest a nebo knížky ve městech - Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift. Od začátku Hyjalu až na jeho vrchol vede cesta, jen místy je přerušená například u velkého kráteru. Cestou je možné narazit na jeskyni s portálem, která má stejný model jako Onyxia's Lair. Těžko říct jestli portál někdy na live serveru fungoval, protože nešli odklopit zuby u vchodu do jeskyně. Později na zuby šlo kliknout, ale portál nefungoval. Možná šlo prostě jen o první imitaci podzemních jeskyní (u kterých se podařilo získat i jejich alpha verze, více v mojí testovací mapě) v Hyjalu jaké vidíme od Cataclysmu. Kousek dál za jeskyní je místo s Elfským modelem ruiny, je na samotném kraji Hyjalu a lze odsud skočit pořádnou výšku do Felwoodu. O kousek dál cesta končí před obrovským kráterem a za ním zase navazuje dál až k Nordrassilu, kde je kostra mrtvého Archimonda. Cesta vás zavede na druhou stranu jezera s Nordrassilem a zde končí zátarasem z neobvyklého modelu underconstruction02.M2. Tento model má na sobě napsáno "Blizzard Construction Co.". Jezero pod Nordrassilem je hodně hluboké a mělo skvělé využití - partička lidí co se dostala do Hyjalu společně s warlockem, sem mohla summovat lidi například pod záminkou že potřebují pomoct s elitou, když se zde nešťastník objevil a než se rozkoukal nestihl vyplavat nahoru, utopil se a nejbližší hřbitov byl u Everlooku, takže se musel oživit tam, měl sick a musel platiti za opravu equipu :-) Hyjal Summit Verze The Burning Crusade nám trochu umožnil nahlédnout "legálně" do Hyjalu pomocí Caverns of Time a raidu pro 25 lidí Hyjal Summit. Tato mapa se trochu liší od starého Hyjalu v Kalimdoru. Například v místech kráteru je zde Horďácké město, místo kde se skáče do Felwoodu je taky pozměněné společně s cestou dál kde je město Humanů a i okolí Nordrassilu se lehce změnilo, jsou tu elfské budovy, konec cesty pochopitelně není ukončen cedulí Blizzard Construction Co. a na Nordrassilu není kostra Archimonda - toho teprve zabijete. Také desítky neviditelných stěn zde můžeme najít, nebo na ně doslova narazit. Dva kouře jako na úpatí Hyjalu však můžeme naleznout i zde v instancované verzi Hyjalu. V tomto raidu nezačíáte na začátku Hyjalu, ale až tak v polovině, kam se portnete ze začáteční jeskyně tohoto raidu, nicméně ve staré verzi CoT a Hyjal Summitu se zdá, že měl hráč začínat úplně na začátku Hyjalu. Za zmínku také stojí loading screen (viz galerie), který byl vytvořen pro Hyjal Summit (LoadScreenHyjal.blp), ale nikdy nebyl použit. Při loadingu je zde nahozen standartní "LoadScreenCavernsTime.blp". Nebo byl snad tento loading screen vytvořen pro vstup do Hyjalu z Winterspringu ? No Man's Land a Sargath No Man's Land je debuff, který se zde začal používat od patche 2.1.2, protože neviditelné stěny do Hyjalu nebyly efektivní. Tento debuff vás vyportuje na určené místo (zde do Darkwhisper Gorge) asi 2 sekundy po tom co naskočí a zároveň pošle Blizzardu report o tom, že jste tento debuff obdrželi. Později tento debuff se už nezobrazuje, je skrytý, ale ihned to poznáte, že vám ho hra dala, po tom co budete vyportováni pryč. Tento debuff byl vynalezen zpočátku pro jiná místa, v Burning Crusade beta testu vyportovával hráče z nedokončených oblastí například Blade's Edge Mountains nebo Shadowmoon Valley, dnes se s ním setkáme na hodně místech, zejména v battlegroudech když opustíte čekačku před začátem BG. Na alpha/beta testu prvního WoW nedokončené zóny zase hlidali NPC "Guardian of Blizzard", kteří vám dali instant kill pomocí spellu Death's Touch. Na pre-cata patchi 4.0.3a když už byl svět upgradovaný na novou verzi, ale ještě nebyl spuštěný Cataclysm byl No Man's Land debuff v nových zónách a ano také byl nalezen způsob jak tento debuff obejít (viz video). Tady pak padalo hodně banů, ale žádný perma pokud vím. Vlézt do Cataclysm oblastí před spuštěním Cata, udělat asi world first explore achievementy, nafarmit vše co se dá a mít tak výhodu před všema. Sargath je NPC, je to 20 lvl Night Elf a objeví se v questu The Tower of Althalaxx. Jak s tímto vším souvisí ? No jde o jednu z největších záhad vůbec, toto NPC bylo na live serverech mezi Felwoodem a Hyjalem, mělo 10 sekund respawn a mělo u sebe spawnutý ingame object červený krystal. Nikdo neví proč tam byl a ani jaký byl účel, ale brzo vznikla fáma, že on je strážce vstupu do Hyjalu a on dává No Man's Land debuff, takže se říkalo když nějaký člen vaší party zabije toto NPC a vy v těch 10 sekundách než se respawne vstoupíte do Hyjalu, No Man's Land debuff vám nenaskočí. Jak Se Dostat Do Old Hyjalu *Exploration *Exploit - Other World / Second World (vidíte jen vy), Levitate Bug *Far Sight, Eagle Eye - Puze vizuální *Úpravy klienta - Model Editing - Download Page *Cataclysm klient *Portnutí X''' 4610 '''Y -3861 Z''' 945 '''MapID 1 Galerie 03 hyjal.jpg|První minimapa Hyjalu co se mi podařilo vydataminovat jde o verzi z nějakého 0.3 klienta 04 hyjal.jpg|Druhá minimapa co jsem vydataminoval 053 hyjal.jpg|Minimapa z 0.5.3 klienta Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a.jpg|Minimapa Hyjalu 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a Hyjal ranej alpha Cataclysm.jpg|Ranej alpha Cataclysm minimapa - Vytaženo z development mapy Hyjal 4.0.0.jpg|Minimapa z Catacysm Alpha Hyjal 4.0.3.jpg|Minimapa 4.0.3a Hyjalsummit.JPG WoWScrnShot_012314_164040.jpg WoWScrnShot_012314_164048.jpg HyjalZone.jpg|Koncept Cataclysm Hyjalu danan.jpg|Ban za lezení do Hyjalu a farmení na Pre-Cata patchi - Email od Blizzardu (ale achievementy mě nachali :-)) WoWScrnShot_012314_191009.jpg|0.5.3 Hyjal WoWScrnShot_012314_191052.jpg|0.5.3 Hyjal WoWScrnShot_012314_191111.jpg|0.5.3 Hyjal WoWScrnShot_012314_191130.jpg|0.5.3 Hyjal WoWScrnShot_012314_191841.jpg|0.5.3 Hyjal - Tento model byl vymazán ještě před 1.0.0 hyjal other.jpg|Různá data o Hyjalu v souborech na 3.3.5a nml.jpg|No Man's Land debuffy na 3.3.5a hyj oth.jpg jezero.jpg|Jezero pod Nordrassilem WoWScrnShot_012314_162439.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162447.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162516.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162545.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162600.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162612.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3,3,5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162632.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162654.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162706.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162726.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162741.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162753.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162819.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162829.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162845.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162854.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162914.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_162926.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163107.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163134.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163221.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163303.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163326.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163333.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163417.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163432.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163821.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163859.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_163919.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_164414.jpg|Hyjal 1.0.0 - 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_012314_164605.jpg|Hyjal Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_012314_165010.jpg|Hyjal Cataclysm Alpha 6qweqweqwe.jpg|Artwork Sulfuron Spire, přesně takto vypadala i v Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_012314_165137.jpg|Cataclysm Alpha - Sulfuron Spire WoWScrnShot_012314_165208.jpg|Cataclysm Alpha - Sulfuron Spire WoWScrnShot_012314_185318.jpg|Sulfuron Spire a jeho model který Blizzard pustil do světa, Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_185720.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_185847.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_185916.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_190217.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_190252.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_190307.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_190327.jpg|Cataclysm 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_012314_192309.jpg|Hyjal Summit WoWScrnShot_012314_192338.jpg|Hyjal Summit WoWScrnShot_012314_192621.jpg|Hyjal Summit WoWScrnShot_012314_192653.jpg|Hyjal Summit WoWScrnShot_012314_192803.jpg|Hyjal Summit WoWScrnShot_012614_112722.jpg|Jeskynní systémy pod Hyjalem WoWScrnShot_012614_112900.jpg|Jeskynní systémy pod Hyjalem WoWScrnShot_012614_113201.jpg|Jeskynní systémy pod Hyjalem screenshot_118aa.jpg|Alpha verze jeskyní pod Hyjalem screenshot_122.jpg|Alpha verze jeskyní pod Hyjalem screenshot_123.jpg|Alpha verze jeskyní pod Hyjalem screenshot_124.jpg|Alpha verze jeskyní pod Hyjalem jeskyne1.jpg|Jeskyně pod původním Hyjalem (Onyxia's Lair) jeskyne2.jpg|Jeskyně pod původním Hyjalem (Onyxia's Lair) loadscrnhyjal.jpg